I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a garbage disposal apparatus for disposing of garbage from a kitchen or the like in, for example, a household.
II. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, garbage disposal apparatuses for disposing of garbage generated in, for example, household or commercial kitchens include a garbage disposal apparatus in which, as disclosed in JP 2003-290743A and JP 2004-160295A, garbage put into the apparatus together with tap water through a drain opening formed in a kitchen sink is ground by a disposer, and then the ground garbage is introduced into a lower portion of a dehydration screen by means of tap water, dehydrated while being conveyed upward by a conveying screw provided in the dehydration screen, and discharged into a treatment unit from an outlet formed in an upper end portion of the dehydration screen and there undergoes microbial treatment.